Come Here, My Love
by NightBeast
Summary: Naruto is baffled by some of the things that he hears, and wants to know why they work! He tries one out on Hinata, and is very surprised by the reaction that he gets! PLEASE R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Come Here, My Love  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…

* * *

A.N. I think this may be a little short...but funny! (Hopefully!!!)

* * *

Naruto was walking through the forest, wondering about some of the things he'd seen over the past couple of years. "Pervy Sage always says weird things to girls, and they all practically fall all over him! I wonder what would happen if I said it to the first girl I saw." 

Naruto kept on walking, then stopped. He giggled to himself and said, "I wonder what Sakura would do if I said the right thing to her." He saw her in his mind, but instead of being angry, she rushed to him. "Oh Naruto! You're so handsome and manly!" He stopped, saying to himself, "No sense in giving yourself any hope. She's happy chasing Sasuke!"

When he resumed his walk, a movement behind a tree caught his attention. _An ambush! ProbablyKakashi-sensei…_He kept on walking, hoping to atch any site of the person behind the tree. He looked carefully to the left, where he heard rustling, and caught sight of medium-length dark hair. _Hinata!_ He smiled. _Maybe I should try something with her…_Not thinking of the consequences, he jumped through the trees and landed behind her.

She whirled around, frightened. She relaxed when she saw that it was only Naruto. _I wonder if he suspects me of spying on him?_

He wiggled a finger at her, beckoning her to come closer to him.

Unsure of what he wanted, she came to him.

Naruto smiled and bent his head close to her ear. "I made you come with one finger, imagine what I could do with my whole hand." he whispered, but he wasn't prepared for her reaction.

She froze. _Did he just say what I think he did?_ She felt a flush rush to her face. _I suddenly feel so light-headed! _She tried to grab her arm, but didn't reach it in time.

_Oh no! What did I do? Did I say it wrong? _Naruto grabbed her. _I need to do CPR!_ He bent down and placed his lips on hers.

"Naruto, what are you doing to Hinata?" Sasuke asked, eyes laughing.

"I think I gave her a heart attak or sent her into shock or something!" he shouted frantically.

"What did you do?" Sauske asked, wondering what in the world Naruto was up to now.

He told him what he did with a straight face. "I wiggled my finger at her, and waited for her to come to me. When she got to be in front of me, I said, 'I made you come with one finger, imagine what I could do with my whole hand."

Sasuke had a blank look on his face, then it went into a look of shock, then he broke out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Naruto demanded, not enjoying this at all.

"Think about it. You said something very intimate to a very shy girl. You figure out the rest." Sasuke said, turning to go. "Have...fun!" He left Naruto, laughing the whole way home.

He turned to Hinata, who was just recovering. "I'm sorry."

"Did you...kiss me?" She was too stunned to stutter.

"Yes." Naruto blushed.

"Will you..." she stopped and blushed, realizing what she was about to ask. _You can't just ask him to kiss you again!_

Understanding dawned. "Yes, if you'll forgive me."

She nodded, still blushing.

He bent his head and kissed her softly, realizing that this is what he wanted. This feeling with this woman. _What more Pervy-sensei remarks can I use? I really want to know what other kind of responses I can get from this woman! _he thought, deepening the kiss.

* * *

THE END!  
I want to do more chapters, but each a different 'remark' type thing. I wonder, should I?  
Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!  
NightBeast 


	2. Chapter 2

**I LIKE THE IDEA OF CONTINUING IT, **

**AND I WILL DO SO, BUT WITH DIFFERENT CHARACTERS!**

**SORRY TO DO THIS TO YOU, BUT I WOULD LIKE TO HAVE SOME...FUN...WITH IT!**

**SO, PLEASE 'STAY TUNED' TO WHAT MAY FOLLOW**

**(IF YOU REALLY WANT TO!)**

**SORRY! I HOPE THAT I HAVEN'T ANGERED ANYONE!**

**NightBeast**


End file.
